The subdivision of the container volume into a storage volume and a withdrawal volume can be effected for example by a partition which is provided within the container volume. Such a partition can, for example, in an upright bottle-shaped container extend horizontally in the interior of the container above the liquid level and thereby separate the two volumes from one another. A connection of the volumes is effected through an opening or a passage in the partition or, for example, by having the partition extend from one side wall of the container only into a region proximal to the opposite side wall so that between the end of the partition and that side wall, a gap remains for passing the liquid.
Such a container which is of expensive construction and has the shape of a bottle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,685. With the construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,685, it can be achieved, for example, with oil bottles for motor vehicle oil that the bottle can be rotated from its normal vertical standing position through an angle-up to 90° and thus into the horizontal recumbent position without oil flowing from the supply volume into the discharge volume and from there to the pouring opening.
Should one wish to fill a motor vehicle with oil in a tight engine compartment, there is always the problem of conventional oil bottles or containers, that when the bottle is very full, even a slight tilting of the bottle will result in oil spilling from the pouring opening, especially when the pouring opening of the oil bottle has not been positioned with sufficient precision over the oil filling fitting of the engine. In this case the oil can flow alongside the oil filling opening which is detrimental from an economical and ecological point of view.
With the container under discussion, for example, the oil bottle described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,685, it is possible to rotate or tilt the container initially from its normal angle standing position through a limiting angle, for example to a horizontal position (limiting angle of 90°) so that the pouring opening of the oil bottle can lie precisely above the filling fitting of the engine before oil emerges from the pouring opening of the oil bottle.
Only upon a further tilting beyond the limiting angle, for example the horizontal, that is through more than 90°, will oil flow from the supply volume, especially through a connecting opening or a connecting passage, into the withdrawal volume and can then flow from there to the pouring opening.
The construction of the conventional oil bottle has however the drawback that the oil flows initially into a region of the withdrawal volume which lies beneath the pouring opening and only upon complete filling of this region up to the lower edge of the pouring opening can the oil emerge therefrom.
A person who intends to discharge the liquid from such a container can do so only with difficulty if sensitivity is required since that individual cannot be certain when the liquid will emerge from the outlet opening because initially the liquid must pass from the supply volume into the withdrawal volume and then, when this is filled to a certain level, it can emerge from the outlet opening. A fine feel with respect to pouring is however of special importance, especially when liquids of potential danger are discharged from a vessel. A container of the described construction is therefore not suitable for a fine feel delivery and reliable discharge of such substances.
The vessels which are known and are used as oil containers have in addition the drawback that an equalization of the reduced pressure in the supply volume of the container which is produced as oil is discharged from the outlet opening and the connecting opening between the volumes, that is with the outflowing oil, cannot be readily achieved. Since such a pressure equalization does not occur continuously but rather in an impulsive and sudden manner when the reduced pressure in the supply volume drops below a certain reduced pressure, a uniform pouring of the oil from such known oil vessel is not possible. Because of the pulse-like pressure equalizing shocks, the oil is discharged likewise in pulses from the outlet opening of the bottle and that can give rise to the flow of oil even in the case of a previously precisely positioned outlet opening above the filling fitting, alongside a fitting which again from an economical and ecological point of view is a significant drawback. Especially with liquids which are hazardous, this drawback can pose a danger to the person holding the vessel as well as to the environment.
Furthermore, with the simple construction of the partition in an oil bottle according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,685, the storage volume of the oil bottle cannot be completely emptied since oil residue can accumulate on the surfaces of the partition which cannot be reliably delivered to the pouring opening or cannot be completely shaken from the withdrawal volume.
To the extent that an oil residue will remain in the bottle, namely, the known oil bottle according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,685, there can be an environmental impact in the disposal of the bottle, for example when the latter is used for oil or another liquid hazardous substance, and in addition, there is a loss in terms of the useful substance itself.